


Mistakes Have Been Made

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It wasn’t a professional job by any means but in the Commonwealth you take what you can get.





	Mistakes Have Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one for the daily prompts! Seriously, though -- don't try this at home. If you fuck up and injure yourself, go see a doctor, don't use a wikihow article to figure out how to fix a broken nose (which is exactly how I learned of this technique).

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

Deacon was sitting on the bumper of a car, wiping his bleeding nose on his arm. His aviators slid down his nose, blood dripped down his chin. 

Gosh, what a man. 

He’d have a bruise on his left cheek tomorrow, and his nose was certainly broken. 

“You wanna help me with this, or are you just gonna stare?”

Sophia would definitely rather stare, but she leaned over and, with a kiss on the forehead for good luck, she pulled his sunglasses off of his face. He winced, not used to the light outside. Sophia cracked her knuckles and made a triangle with both her hands and placed all four finger pads against one another with the palms sloping away from each other. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, and he made a noncommittal noise, “Take a deep breath, okay?” 

She molded her hands snugly around his nose and pushed her hands straight down towards his chin, in as straight of a line as possible. 

His eyes were full of tears but he just suffered in silence. No witty quip or anything to lessen the pain? Actually… he looked like he was pouting. 

“Woow, what a tough guy,” she teased and he just pouted more, tenderly touching his nose as if to check and see if it was straight now. It wasn’t a professional job by any means but in the Commonwealth you take what you can get.


End file.
